


Following Orders

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: I have no excuses, IM SORRY DKJFHDKJFS, M/M, Multi, i need more practice orz, i still can't write pr0nz oh yeah, merry crismun to me and my dirty ass imagination that i can't translate to writing, why did i write this during christmas in the middle of my work shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: Manuel Tinio needs to ascertain that his brigade is still loyal to him and their cause, so he's having an assessment done with his high-ranking officers. After all, insubordination can come from the top.
Relationships: Joaquin Alejandrino/Manuel Tinio
Kudos: 3





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> IDK PLS DON'T BURN ME FOR THIS HHAHAHAHAHJKFHSKDJFS GAH BAWAS LIGTAS POINTS ON SUSEJ DAY SDFKJSSDHFKSHDF i can't believe i daydreamed this on a car ride otw to my mom.

A touch here, a laugh there – it was an understatement to say that Joaquin Alejandrino is a very affectionate man. Maybe it was the product of his upbringing, having several siblings with more or less the same brand of mischief and touchiness as he exhibited. Maybe it was also because he was a middle child. But in any case, he had always been the type of person who unabashedly hugged or put his arms around people, even young men his age.

It was this same behavior that fooled people before into thinking that he acted no different around Manuel Tinio. But as time passed, he obviously was more affectionate, bordering on clingy, with his _Heneral_. He trailed after the younger man like an eager puppy, wagging his tail and following every word (except for when they would clash beliefs or when Joaquin needed to be a serious _Koronel_ ).

No surprises were in store, then, that he was almost sticking to Manuel when the latter had called for a meeting with the highest-ranking soldiers in their brigade sans Joaquin’s cousins, Benito and Joaquin Natividad, and Joaquin Luna (both were too far away to come at the moment). Manuel kept up his calm façade, as usual, as if unfazed or even uncaring about Joaquin’s blatant display of affection and almost favoritism for his best friend.

For Jose Vicente Salazar, it was a scene that he could only say was all too familiar with him since their student days. In fact, he suspected that he would hear dear Joaquin _purring_ if he listened close enough while flowers bloomed in the background. Maybe.

“What is this meeting for, again?” Feliciano Ramoso, the military secretary, quipped after watching the almost comedic scene in front of him. The sentiment was shared with the six more ranked officers that were in the meeting with them.

“It came to my attention that some—” Manuel briefly glanced at Joaquin, “— of our men may not be loyal to our cause. To my orders.”

Anyone with half a brain knew that not following the head of the brigade’s orders was tantamount to treason. Alejandro Quirolgico, one of the chiefs of guerillas, suspected that this was about Joaquin, with the way their _Heneral_ looked at him.

Oddly enough, Joaquin’s expressions did not falter in the slightest. Either he was playing oblivious, or there was something else wrong.

“So,” Manuel gathered their attention again, “I called this meeting to assess if my officers are still loyal to me. If all of you are still able to follow my command. And if all of you are still cooperative with each other.”

As the largest brigade in the Revolutionary Forces, disagreements and strife could run rampant, and they all know it. Everyone voiced their agreements that the assessment was more than necessary to ensure that they were still operating as one brigade with one goal in mind.

“How do we prove ourselves, then?” Jose Vicente asked.

The way Joaquin suddenly looked at him with an expression that he couldn’t quite put, along with Manuel’s inexplicable smirk, should’ve tipped him off.

==

“How are you doing, Joaquin?” Manuel gently smiled as he patted Joaquin’s hair.

The older man could only make a pleased sound, muffled by Alejandro’s cock he was currently sucking and licking like a hungry little pup. His two hands were occupied with Tomas Syquia and Marcelino Crisologo’s stiff dicks.

“I can’t believe I can insert three fingers in him with no problem.” Feliciano grunted, still scissoring three digits knuckle-deep in the _Koronel’_ s entrance. Joaquin seemed to enjoy it as he kept shaking his hips, as if asking for more.

It didn’t take Feliciano long to embrace the temptation to insert his lubed cock inside Joaquin, wrenching out a loud, pleased whine. The former hissed at the tightness and heat around his member, the _Koronel_ ’s insides coiling around him. For a man who has not had sex with anyone in a while now due to the war, the feeling of fucking someone, even if it was the ass of Manuel’s best friend, was too good to pass up.

The other officers eventually took their turns, a debauchery of his fellow officers’ cocks touching him everywhere, emptying their cum inside him that it didn’t take Joaquin’s entrance long to start overflowing. Squelching and slapping sounds mixed with Joaquin’s desperately happy moans permeated through the air.

Alejandro had also splattered his chest, Marcelino spurted deep in Joaquin’s throat, and the Villamor cousins double-stuffed his mouth until Joaquin almost choked on their cocks and cum. But still, he wanted more, and his fellow officers gave him all he asked for.

Through his haze of pistoning his dick in and out of his friend’s entrance, Jose Vicente noticed that, all this time, Manuel had sat back on his chair, quietly watching.

“Aren’t you going to join in, Manuel?”

The _Heneral_ only smiled. He stood up and patted Joaquin’s head once more, getting the latter’s attention.

“I prefer pleasuring my dear Joaquin in the privacy of my room, but I suppose it won’t hurt to reinforce my claim on my _lover_ , yes?”

Lovers? Jose Vicente would’ve never guessed, but maybe it also made sense. It was always the two of them together, after all.

Manuel made quick work of removing his uniform, impressive considering that he had pulled Joaquin away from blowing Tomas’ member to give him a torrid kiss. Funnily enough, the other officers just shot them annoyed looks, all too envious of the blatant display of affection between the two that was not allowed by Manuel in any means when he commanded them all to fuck his own lover.

“I-Inside— Manuel— inside—!“ Joaquin whined as he felt Manuel groping his ass, more focused on his lover’s touches even if everyone else were preoccupied with other parts of his body. Feliciano almost scoffed at this display.

“Inside, Joaquin?” Manuel’s voice was teasing as he smirked in the middle of marking Joaquin’s neck with obscenely red hickeys – the only ones that Joaquin was allowed to wear on his body as orders from Manuel himself. “Then, after Vicente?”

Joaquin shook his head almost too desperately. “No, please—I want you two inside! Manuel, please—”

Manuel had seen this coming a mile away, of course. In fact, they’ve discussed and prepared for it beforehand. The young _Heneral_ only shrugged and motioned to have Jose Vicente stop moving first so Manuel could slide inside, which pulled out a shriek of pleasure from Joaquin.

“ _Ohhh_ , so tight~ You really love my cock, don’t you?”

“ _YES! YES, OH GOD, YES!”_

Joaquin’s entrance stretched, almost with a burn, to accommodate the two intrusions that moved without abandon inside of him. The other officers resumed their business, jerking off to the sight of the _Koronel_ getting penetrated from both holes, hands wrapped around hard members, face streaked with thick and hot cum from others before.

Short nails scratched at Manuel’s back, making the _Heneral_ hiss in the slight sting of pain. It was more than a telltale sign that, out of all of them, only their chief could satisfy the _Koronel_ to turn him into a screaming, scratching mess with eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“I feel like they’re just showing off now,” Blas grumbled, though he still guided Joaquin’s hand to jerk him off properly.

Juan laughed, clapping Blas’ shoulder lightly. “Hey, now. Joaquin has been showing off his favoritism of Manuel since the beginning. Why are you getting jealous now?”

Blas knew that Juan was right – as much as all the officers inside the meeting room all love Joaquin in their own way, Manuel was _in love_ with him, obviously now. Still, it irked Blas just a tad.

It didn’t take long for Joaquin to come undone, spurting his seed on his stomach and chest, adding only to the pool of semen already covering him. Manuel and Jose Vicente groaned as Joaquin spontaneously squeezed around them, milking them dry, and only adding to the overflowing pleasure that the _Koronel_ felt.

==

Manuel patted him dry after wiping away all of the cum with a wet washcloth. “Doing okay, Joaquin?”

Joaquin grinned softly, obviously tired but glowing. It felt nice to be pampered after such a feat, especially since it was their alone time now in Manuel’s room.

“Yeah, I am. But let's make that the last time we're doing that group thing. And I’m not returning to my post tomorrow so I can recover, okay?”

“I’m not heartless, Joaquin,” Manuel chuckled as he kissed the older man’s forehead. “You did well, so you should rest. Especially after having Vicente and I simultaneously inside of you.”

Joaquin hummed softly before pulling Manuel to bed with him, snuggling his naked body against Manuel’s half-clothed figure. “That’s an order I can really follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRYSLER MGA GAGO


End file.
